


Snow

by Debi_C



Series: Alpha Gate Challenges [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: AlphaGate Challenge: Home Alone





	Snow

It’s snowing in Colorado. Of course, it’s supposed to. It’s February after all. But it’s blowing a blizzard and we’re in a white out for the night at least.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate snow? It’s cold and wet and makes everything muddy and soggy. It will kill you and you’ll not be found until spring.

Every time there is something wrong in my life, it’s cold and wet. It was raining in New York when my parents died. It was snowing when Nick left me at Child Protective Services. It was raining when I gave my presentation about the pyramids. It was raining when Jack brought me back from Abydos.

Rain is so not a good look for me.

All I want to do is curl up here in my house with a hot coffee and a good magazine. I don’t want to be checked on by my friends or bothered tonight.. There’s a fire in the fire place. There’s music on the stereo. There’s a new Archaeology Journal on the coffee table waiting for me.

But the house seems empty. The other presence that would sooth me is not here. There are no foot steps in the hall, no singing in the kitchen, no warm hand on my neck. He is in another snow storm, in another apartment, in a different city probably with different music, reading material and a beer instead of coffee. He’s a thousand miles away.

I hope he’s warm. I hope he’s safe. I hope he’s missing me like I’m missing him. I wish he were here.


End file.
